god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
IV. Men moet getuigen van de waarheden over de relatie tussen Gods drie fases van het werk en Zijn namen
4. Wat is de aard van het probleem dat de mens de betekenis van Gods naam niet kent of Zijn nieuwe naam niet aanvaardt? Relevante woorden van God: In elke tijdsperiode zal God nieuw werk beginnen en in elke periode zal er een nieuw begin onder de mensen zijn. Als de mens alleen de waarheden ‘Jehova is God’ en ‘Jezus is Christus’ blijft aanhangen, welke waarheden alleen in een bepaald tijdperk van toepassing zijn, dan zal de mens nooit gelijke tred houden met het werk van de Heilige Geest en nooit in staat zijn om het werk van de Heilige Geest te verkrijgen. Hoe God ook werkt, de mens volgt zonder de minste twijfel en hij volgt nauwgezet. Hoe kan een mens op die manier door de Heilige Geest geëlimineerd worden? Wat God ook doet, zolang de mens zeker is dat dit het werk van de Heilige Geest is, zonder twijfels meewerkt in het werk van de Heilige Geest en aan de eisen van God probeert te voldoen, hoe zou hij dan bestraft kunnen worden? Het werk van God is nooit opgehouden, Zijn voetstappen zijn nooit gestopt en vóór de voltooiing van Zijn managementwerk is Hij altijd bezig geweest en zal Hij nooit stoppen. Maar bij de mens ligt het anders. Hij heeft slechts een minimum van het werk van de Heilige Geest verkregen en behandelt het daarna alsof het nooit zal veranderen; hij heeft wat kennis verkregen en hij volgt daarna niet verder de voetstappen van Gods nieuwere werk; hij heeft slechts een weinig van Gods werk gezien en schrijft God daarna onmiddellijk voor als een bepaalde houten figuur, met het geloof dat God deze vorm die hij voor zich ziet altijd zal aanhouden, dat dit zo was in het verleden en in de toekomst altijd zo zal blijven; hij heeft slechts wat oppervlakkige kennis verkregen en de mens is daarna zo trots dat hij zichzelf vergeet en moedwillig een gezindheid en wezen van God die simpelweg niet bestaan verkondigt; en hij is zeker geworden over één fase van het werk van de Heilige Geest en de mens aanvaardt daarna het nieuwe werk van God niet, wat voor persoon het ook verkondigt. Deze mensen kunnen het nieuwe werk van de Heilige Geest niet aanvaarden; zij zijn te conservatief en niet in staat om nieuwe dingen te aanvaarden. Zulke mensen geloven in God maar verwerpen God ook. De mens gelooft dat de Israëlieten fout zaten door ‘alleen in Jehova te geloven en niet in Jezus te geloven’, maar de meeste mensen spelen een rol waarin ze ‘alleen in Jehova geloven en Jezus verwerpen’ en ‘verlangen naar de wederkomst van de Messias, maar tegen de Messias zijn die Jezus heet’. Het is dan ook geen wonder dat mensen nog steeds leven onder de domein van Satan nadat ze één fase van het werk van de Heilige Geest aanvaard hebben en nog steeds Gods zegeningen niet ontvangen. Is dit niet het resultaat van de opstandigheid van de mens? … Hoewel ze ‘uitermate trouw’ zijn jegens de door God gesproken woorden, voelen hun woorden en daden toch zo weerzinwekkend omdat die tegen het werk van de Heilige Geest ingaan en bedrog en kwaad inhouden. Mensen die niet tot het einde toe volgen, die geen gelijke tred houden met het werk van de Heilige Geest en die zich alleen vastklampen aan het oude werk, zijn er niet alleen niet in geslaagd om God trouw te blijven, maar zijn juist mensen geworden die zich tegen God keren, mensen die door het nieuwe tijdperk worden verworpen en die bestraft zullen worden. Zijn er mensen die meelijwekkender zijn? uit ‘Gods werk en de praktijk van de mens’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Als de mens me altijd Jezus Christus noemt, maar niet weet dat ik tijdens de laatste dagen een nieuw tijdperk heb laten beginnen, en ben begonnen met nieuw werk en als de mensen altijd geobsedeerd uitkijken naar de komst van Jezus de Redder, zal ik deze mensen beschouwen als mensen die niet in mij geloven. Het zijn mensen die mij niet kennen, en hun geloof in mij is een schijnvertoning. Zouden zulke mensen de getuige kunnen zijn van de komst van Jezus de Redder uit de hemel? Ze kijken niet uit naar mijn komst, maar naar de komst van de Koning van de Joden. Zij verlangen er niet naar dat ik deze onzuivere oude wereld vernietig, maar verlangen in plaats daarvan naar de [https://nl.easternlightning.org/tag/Wederkomst-van-Jezus wederkomst van Jezus], waarna zij zullen worden gered; zij kijken ernaar uit dat Jezus nogmaals de hele mensheid verlost uit dit bezoedelde en onrechtvaardige land. Hoe kunnen deze mensen de mensen worden die mijn werk in de laatste dagen tot vervolmaking brengen? De verlangens van de mens kunnen mijn wensen niet vervullen en mijn werk niet uitvoeren, want de mens bewondert en koestert slechts het werk dat ik eerder heb gedaan en heeft er geen idee van dat ik de God Zelf ben die altijd nieuw en nooit oud is. De mens weet slechts dat ik Jehova ben, en Jezus, en heeft er geen benul van dat ik de laatste ben, de Ene die de mensheid zal beëindigen. Het enige waarnaar de mens hunkert en wat de mens weet, is wat bestaat in zijn eigen beleving en denkbeelden, en is slechts wat hij kan zien met zijn eigen ogen. Dat is niet in overeenstemming met het werk dat ik doe, het is daar niet op afgestemd. uit ‘De Redder is al teruggekeerd op een “witte wolk”’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Als jullie opvattingen gebruiken om God aan af te meten en af te bakenen, alsof God een onveranderlijk aarden beeld was, en als jullie God afbakenen binnen de Bijbel, en Hem proberen te vatten in een beperkte reikwijdte van werk, dan bewijst dat, dat jullie God veroordeeld hebben. Omdat, in hun harten, de Joden uit het tijdperk van het Oude Testament God in de vorm van een afgod goten, alsof God alleen de Messias genoemd kon worden en enkel Hij die de Messias genoemd werd God was, en omdat zij God dienden en aanbaden alsof Hij een (levenloos) aarden beeld was, nagelden ze de Jezus van die tijd aan het kruis, veroordeelden ze Hem ter dood, veroordeelden ze de onschuldige Jezus ter dood. God had geen misdaad begaan, maar de mens spaarde God niet en veroordeelde Hem zonder te aarzelen ter dood. Dus werd Jezus gekruisigd. De mens gelooft altijd dat God onveranderlijk is, en definieert Hem volgens de Bijbel, alsof de mens Gods management doorzien heeft, alsof alles wat God doet in de handen van de mens ligt. De mensen zijn volslagen belachelijk, ze zijn uitermate arrogant, en ze hebben allemaal aanleg voor gezwollen welbespraaktheid. Ongeacht hoe groot jullie kennis van God ook is, nog steeds zeg ik dat jullie God niet kennen, dat er niemand is die meer gekant is tegen God, en dat jullie God veroordelen, want jullie zijn totaal niet in staat het werk van God te gehoorzamen en het pad van volmaakt gemaakt te worden door God te bewandelen. Waarom is God nooit tevreden over de daden van de mens? Omdat de mens God niet kent, omdat hij zoveel opvattingen heeft en omdat in plaats van zich te schikken naar de werkelijkheid, al zijn kennis over God van hetzelfde laken een pak is en uitgaat van dezelfde benadering voor elke situatie. Dus, nu God vandaag naar de aarde gekomen is, is God nogmaals aan het kruis genageld. uit ‘De goddelozen moeten gestraft worden’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Willen jullie weten wat er aan de wortel van de tegenstand van de farizeeërs tegen Jezus ligt? Willen jullie de essentie van de farizeeërs kennen? Ze zaten vol fantasieën over de Messias. Sterker nog, ze geloofden alleen dat de Messias zou komen, maar de waarheid van het leven zochten ze niet. En dus wachten ze zelfs in de huidige tijd nog op de Messias, want ze kennen de weg van leven niet, en ze weten niet wat de weg van de waarheid is. Hoe, zeggen jullie, kunnen zulke dwaze, eigenwijze en onwetende mensen de zegen van God ontvangen? Hoe kunnen ze de Messias zien? Ze stonden tegen Jezus op omdat ze niet wisten waar het werk van de Heilige Geest heen leidde, omdat ze de weg van de waarheid die door Jezus onder woorden was gebracht niet kenden en bovendien de Messias niet begrepen. En omdat ze de Messias nog nooit hadden gezien, en nog nooit in het gezelschap van de Messias hadden verkeerd, maakten ze de fout betekenisloze eer te bewijzen aan de naam van de Messias en ondertussen op alle mogelijke manieren op te staan tegen het wezen van de Messias. In essentie waren deze farizeeërs koppig, arrogant en gehoorzaamden ze de waarheid niet. Het principe van hun geloof in God is als volgt: Hoe wijs je preken ook zijn, hoe hoog je gezag, jij bent Christus niet tenzij je Messias wordt genoemd. Zijn dit geen ongerijmde en belachelijk ideeën? Ik vraag jullie nogmaals: is het niet heel makkelijk voor jullie om de fouten van de vroegste farizeeërs te begaan, omdat jullie niet het geringste begrip van Jezus hebben? Kun je de weg van de waarheid onderscheiden? Kun je echt garanderen dat je je niet zult verzetten tegen Christus? Kun je het werk van de Heilige Geest volgen? Als je niet weet of je je zult verzetten tegen Christus, dan zeg ik dat je al op de rand van de dood leeft. Zij die de Messias niet kenden waren allemaal in staat om zich tegen Jezus te verzetten, of om Jezus te verwerpen, of kwaad te spreken over Hem. Mensen die Jezus niet begrijpen, kunnen Hem allemaal ontkennen en beschimpen. Ze zijn bovendien in staat de terugkeer van Jezus als het bedrog van Satan te zien en meer mensen zullen de in het vlees teruggekeerde Jezus veroordelen. Maakt dit alles jullie niet bang? Jullie krijgen met blasfemie tegen de Heilige Geest te maken, de verwoesting van de woorden van de Heilige Geest aan de kerken, en de afwijzing van alles dat Jezus tot uitdrukking heeft gebracht. Als jullie zo verward zijn, wat kunnen jullie van Jezus krijgen? Hoe kunnen jullie het werk van Jezus begrijpen wanneer Hij naar het vlees terugkeert op een witte wolk, als jullie koppig blijven weigeren je je fouten te realiseren? Dit is wat ik jullie vertel: mensen die de waarheid niet aanvaarden, maar blind de komst van Jezus op een witte wolk afwachten, zullen zeker blasfemie plegen jegens de Heilige Geest, en zij behoren tot de categorie die vernietigd zal worden. Jullie willen slechts de genade van Jezus ontvangen en genieten van het zalige hemelrijk, maar jullie hebben de woorden die Jezus heeft gesproken nooit gehoorzaamd en jullie hebben de waarheid die Jezus heeft geuit toen Hij terugkeerde naar het vlees nooit ontvangen. Wat hebben jullie te bieden in ruil voor het feit dat Jezus op een witte wolk terugkomt? Is het de eerlijkheid waarmee jullie regelmatig zonden begaan en ze vervolgens opbiechten, steeds weer? Wat kunnen jullie als offer aanbieden aan Jezus die op een witte wolk terugkeert? Zijn het de jaren van werk waarmee jullie jezelf prijzen? Wat hebben jullie te bieden zodat de teruggekeerde Jezus jullie kan vertrouwen? Is het die arrogante natuur van jullie, die aan geen enkele waarheid gehoorzaamt? uit ‘Als je het spirituele lichaam van Jezus ziet, heeft God de hemel en de aarde opnieuw gemaakt’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ uit '[https://nl.easternlightning.org/ Bliksem uit het oosten]' Mogelijk vindt u dit ook interessant: [https://nl.easternlightning.org/judgment-categories/judgment-of-the-last-days.html Het oordeelswerk van de laatste dagen]